Hypergiant
The Hypergiant is the combined form of all of Night Ryderss known robot variety. Certain amounts of each robot type are required to create a 300 foot tall mechanical beast that stands on two legs, looks like heavy from TF2, and has all the robots' abilities in one slow-moving hulk. History The Hypergiant was created by a cat named Chard, who is now partnered with Night Ryder, as part of the invasion of Adventure Bay depicted in Shadowpup's "The Battle for Earth." Fortunately for the PAW Patrol and Adventure Bay, the Hypergiant took WAYYYYY longer to create than expected. It took so long, in fact, that Night Ryder decided to cancel the project believing what he had would be enough to overrun the bay. One of the problems was that the variety of robots Chard needed to ensure the Hypergiant's success on the field included robot types that didn't exist at the time, forcing Chard to design completely new types of robots that Night Ryder felt were too little to do much good. Another problem was the incredible size of the Hypergiant. It was too big to fit in Night Ryder's hangers. Also, Night Ryder couldn't afford to expand his hangers. Because of this, Night Ryder decided to cancel the Hypergiant Project alltogether. After Night Ryder's defeat, Chard created a transport tank that he later said would carry the parts needed to create the Hypergiant. The transport tank itself was refitted to be part of the completed Hypergiant. What we know So far, Night Ryder has yet to unleash his new super weapon. When he does, he'll most likely sent it to Adventure Bay. Such a weapon would be unstoppable, but there are flaws our spies have detected it the Hypergiant. It's size alone could be it's main weakness. The Hypergiant is incredibly big and therefore incredibly heavy. As a result, it couldn't outrun an old man pushing a baby stroller. It's incredible weight means the Hypergiant might have trouble climbing steep hills and cliffs. Unfortunatly, what the Hypergiant lacks in moving speed, it more than makes up for in firepower. Its body is expected to be covered in weapons of various types that it will be able to deploy out of nowhere to catch its enemies with their trousers down. It also has a gigantic minigun built into one arm, and an equily massive flamethrower built into the other. The Hypergiant will be able to deploy both at will and, from what we can tell, won't hesitate to use them. If it does encounter a steep slope, the Hypergiant has graplers built into its hands, which we think it will use to pull itself over the slope. We've also overheard Chard talking to Night Ryder about some kind of suction device built into the Hypergiant. We're not sure what that might be useful for as of now, but it sounds bad. Based on this info, we think Night Ryder might unleash the Hypergiant in his next invasion attempt. If he does, nothing will be able to stand in its way. If the PAW Patrol try to fight this thing, it might be the last thing they ever do.